


The Exceptional Nightmare

by winde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winde/pseuds/winde
Summary: Deans nightmares have always plagued him, but now that he has Cas, they are a lot more fun to have.





	The Exceptional Nightmare

_“I can’t hold it in,” Cas screams. Dean remembers this one. The leviathan. He remembers Bobby going flying across the room crashing into a table. And then Cas, no, the leviathan uttering in Cas’ voice, the one he loved, but never told, “We will be back for you,” And the black sludge leaking down that pale face that holds the bluest eyes that he could spend all of the eternity looking into, the one that holds the lips he will never get to kiss now, the pale face that he has loved since the day he saw his broken angel walked into that worn-down barn. Painfully he remembers watching Cas or what was Cas walking out of that door, leaving him just like everyone else in his life, seeing Cas fall into the lake, sinking so deep in that Dean can’t get to him and save him. This time he is really going to lose Cas. He is gone and Dean never got to tell him how he really felt. Cas is gone for good this time. Dean looks down, not ready to accept that his angel isn’t going to come flying up this time, mended from his battles as if nothing ever happened. But as he looks to the bank of the lake he sees the sight he has grown to cherish. Dean reaches down to receive the trench coat, holding on to all that remained of Castiel, the angel of the lord and wishes that it had been him the leviathan had destroyed._

Dean wakes struggling to breathe, the same nightmares that often plague him forcing him from his slumber. But this time it’s different. This time he is safe. This time he is not alone. This time he is with the one he cares most about next to Sammy. And the one who loves him. Dean looks down to where Cas’ head rests on his shoulder, his face a peaceful mask, long dark eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. He examines the way he looks without stress or pain from the recent events, how the normally worried creases he has on his forehead disappear is his blissful rest. He loves waking before Cas because this is the only time he looks this at peace, the relaxed curve of his full lips almost forming a content smile. His lips. Dean loves his lips and how they feel against his, against him in general. He averts his gaze down to Cas’ strong arm draped over Deans chest, his callused hands resting softly on Deans scarred ribs, their legs a tangled web of limbs amongst the sheets. Past his arm, Dean can see the strong muscular chest of his love, the curves of his muscles leading the way to his prominent hipbones like a red carpet. He examines each and every love bite that he left on his chest and hipbones the night before. He is so freaking happy he is the one who got to leave those marks on Cas. He thinks back to a few weeks ago:

_Dean and Cas stumble in the door of the bunker after a particularly long hunt. Sam, being the least roughed up of the three of them, had gone on a run, leaving Cas and Dean alone. They stand at the entrance of the bunker to catch a breath, while Dean assesses how bad Cas’ injuries are. He is holding his right arm snug against his chest and isn’t putting pressure on his left leg. He has a gash on his forehead from when he went flying through a wall. Dean reaches out and grabs Castiel's left arm, pulling it over his shoulder. Cas grunts and mumbles Deans name and they make their way down the stairs slowly._

_“I need you.” He lets out as Dean wraps his arm around his waist to keep him from falling over. God, did he need him too but he couldn’t tell Cas that. Cas was probably talking about needing him to stand up right now. Dean tightens his hold on Cas’ wrist and waist._

_“I know Cas, I am getting you to your room.” They turn the corner, and as they are about to pass Deans room, Cas pulls out of Deans grasp stumbling a few steps to lean against the wall by Deans door._

_“No Dean. That is not what I mean.” He stares him down with a heated look, the kind that makes Deans heart skip and his stomach heat. He does not take his eyes from the blue ones that seem to be peering in on his soul._

_“Cas--” Dean is cut off by Castiel pushing from the wall and pulling him into a kiss. He freezes. Cas’ lips are warm and gentle against his and Dean would never admit it but he has dreamed about how this would feel more times than he could count. Cas pulls back enough to consider Deans eyes, and mumbles, “I love you, Dean Winchester. I always have.” Dean feels a smile tugging at his lips as he melts inside._

_“Really?” is all Dean can manage for some stupid reason. Cas pulls Dean against him for another kiss, this one better than the first. Their lips meet, the kiss starting warm and soft, growing hungrier as their need for each other grows. Deans hands slide down to Cas’ hips pulling him flush against himself. He uses his tongue to part Castiel's lips, Cas not seeming to mind, easily complies for Dean. Their tongues moving against each other, in a crazy dance and their teeth clashes every now and then. Dean gently bites down on Cas’ bottom lip, soliciting a delicious sound from him before he pulls away from the kiss. He smiles at how both of their breathing is ragged from just this one kiss. Cas actually smiles back. He wishes he would’ve admitted his feelings for him long ago, if only he’d known Cas’ lips felt this great against his, he would’ve told him when he first knew he was in love with him._

_“Come on, let’s get you all fixed up then we can continue this after.” Dean pulls Cas’ arm back over his shoulder, pulling him to Deans room instead. He wasn’t going to let Cas out of his sight, not anymore._

Cas shifts pulling Dean from his revive. His hand slowly starts to move from Deans ribs to his sternum. Dean pulls him in tighter and kisses the top of Cas’ head, and he is rewarded with content sounds as he nuzzles into Dean; it makes him smile.

“Why are you awake?” Cas murmurs, sleep making his words slurred. Dean thinks of what he can tell him, not wanting to mention the nightmare.

“And do not think of lying to me Dean.” Cas tilts his head up to look into Deans green eyes. Dean sees the gentle yet stern look in Cas’ eyes; he shuts his to avoid the intruding blue eyes that he loves.

Cas’ hand moves from Deans' chest to his cheek. Dean leans into the touch. He knows that he cannot keep anything from him.

“Nightmares woke me.” He says in a hushed tone. The bed starts to shift. Dean opens his eyes just in time to see Cas moving to straddle his lap, the blanket falling to exposed his toned, muscular body even more so. His hands slide up to cup Deans face and he leans down so they are inches apart. Cas stares into Deans eyes with a veracity that says you are safe, you are loved, I am here and I am not going anywhere. Dean slides his hands from where they rest at his sides up Cas’ thighs, stopping at his hips. He runs his thumb in slow circles over Castiel's hipbones.

“Do you want to talk about it, Dean?” Cas asks leaning down to kiss Deans forehead before leaning back to stare into his eyes again.

“No sweetheart, I am fine.” Dean smiles up at him. He takes one of his hands from Cas’ hip to bring it to his neck so he can pull him in for a kiss. Cas’ hands move up to lace through Deans messy hair as their lips meet. Cas’ head tilts, to get a better angle of Deans mouth, his lips moving lazily against Deans, as he lets out a calm sign into his lover’s mouth. God, Cas has gotten good at this in the few weeks they’ve been together.

Cas mumbles into Deans' lips “Is there anything I can do Dean?” he moves so their noses are touching and Dean can almost feel Cas’ lips against his. His blue eyes look innocent but he can feel the implied message.

A wicked smirk plays on Deans lips “There is one thing you can do for me Cas.” 

Cas pulls back slightly and looks at Dean “Okay, how can I help Dean?” a serious look mixed with concern plasters Cas’ face. Dean conceals a laugh and snakes his hand between their bodies toward Cas’ dick. He finds what he is looking for and palms his dick through Cas’ underwear. Cas sucks in a breath in surprise, unconsciously grinding his hips into Deans' hand. Cas holds Deans eyes until Deans' hand moves up his length again; he rests his head on Deans forehead. Dean strokes Cas through his underwear again, a breathy moan leaving Cas’ mouth causing heat to stir inside Dean.

“Dean.” Cas moans out, causing Deans dick to twitch in his boxers. God, he loves how Cas sounds when Dean touches him. Cas sits up and looks down at Dean. Deans grabs the top of Cas’ boxers, pulling them down enough so that he can grab his angel's dick. He wraps his hand loosely around the head thumb grazing the slit, already leaking precum. Cas groans and grinds into the touch as his hands rest on his lover’s chest. Cas’ chin rests on his chest, his mouth slightly ajar, hooded eyes watching the man beneath him stroke him closer and closer to his release. Deans hand moves on Castiel's dick in a slow rhythmic motion that has Cas digging his nails into Deans shoulders making Dean groan with pleasure. He could come untouched just watching his angel in his moments of ecstasy. Hell, he has before.

“You can help by having a repeat of last night,” Dean says in a low rough voice, his hooded eyes watching Castiel's every move. Cas looks at Dean, his lips parted, and nods a slow smile forming on his lips. He slides off Deans lap and grabs the small blue bottle they left on the nightstand from the night before. While still holding eye contact, Cas scoots over to sit in between Deans legs. He lowers himself so he is level with Deans hips, his arms wrapping around Deans strong thighs to hold him still. He looks at Dean with a seductive smile. Dean swallows. Castiel leans down and kisses the soft skin of Deans lower inner thighs, holding Deans patient gaze, as he slowly works his way up. Deans inner thighs, now covered in hickeys, shake slightly. His whole body burns with anticipation. Castiel leans forward, painfully slow, and kisses the base of Deans dick, right above his balls. Deans whimpers and drops his head back on the pillow, feeling the trembling tightness in his dick. His tongue licks up Deans dick, stopping to kiss the head, licking off the drop of pre-cum that had spilled out. Cas moves back down Deans dick working toward Deans hole. Cas’ tentative tongue explores all of Deans most personal, sensitive parts knowing how to make Dean squirm in the best of ways. Dean moans in pleasure and slides his hands through Cas’ messy hair, tugging gently when Cas’ tongue meets his rim, slowly at first, then more skilled as Dean gets warmed up. Cas’ attack on Deans hole has him moaning and whining and opening up for Cas. Dean barely notices the familiar click of the lid of their lube, too distracted by Castiel’s mouth on his skin. Cas pushes a finger into Dean, causing his body to tense up. Dean was still feeling a bit sore from last night. Castiel, seeming to sense the momentary pain reaches up with his other hand and strokes Deans dick cause a gruntled moan to fall from Deans lips and his hands to tighten in Cas’ hair.

“Relax Dean.” He smirks up at Dean, remembering how Dean had told Cas that the first time they ever had sex and Cas was tense and awkward. In the few weeks they have been together, Castiel had gone from shy and inexperienced to making Dean scream out Castiel’s name all hours of the night. Dean always thought that it would be the other way around because of Deans experience but with everything Dean had taught Castiel and his random nights watching the pizza man Castiel had become good, really good, in bed.

Dean lifts his head to meet Cas’ hooded gaze and begins to say “Bite me Cas, try having--” before he is cut off by a choking gasp that leaves his lips when Cas curves his finger sending white hot jolts of pleasure through Deans body. He drops his head back onto the pillow squeezing is eyes shut, breaths shuttering from his lips. He feels Cas’ smile against his thigh and his teeth bite into the sensitive skin of his thigh. Cas leaves a quick kiss to make up for the sting of his teeth, but Dean doesn’t have time to care about any of it because Cas slides his finger in and out of Dean and his tongue is sliding up his skin leaving a tingling trail. Cas slips another finger in massaging the sensitive skin that has Dean keening for more attention. His hips thrust into Castiel's fingers. Dean groans as Cas kisses Deans dick. By the time he has a third finger in, Deans body is shaking with need. Cas pulls his fingers out of Dean leaving him feeling empty; Dean groans in protest. Castiel comes up and kisses Dean on the lips, his tongue swirling Deans in a rough yet passionate motion. Dean bites Cas’ lip and reaches for his dick, the thick bulge pushing into Deans hip. He strokes it, slowly, and kisses Cas’ open, gasping, mouth. Deans thumb traces over the tip of Castiel's dick, over the precum that has leaked out as well. Cas squeezes his eyes shut as Dean begins to work his dick, the occasional gasp leaving Castiel's lips. Dean watches Castiels face contort with pleasure as his hand works Cas’ erection. Dean lets go of Cas’ dick, getting protest in the form of a whine, to grab his hips so he can pull him off his lap and gently push him over so Cas is laying on his back. Dean helps Cas out of his boxers, watching Castiel’s hungry eyes examine Deans body as he does so. Castiel licks his lips and looks up to meet the smirking face watching him. Dean winks at him and Cas smiles at him; if his face could flush anymore it would. Dean pours some lube on his hand before grabbing Cas’ dick yet again and leans down to kiss him. When he pulls back from the kiss Dean is somehow on his back yet again with Cas on top. Cas grabs Deans thighs and pulls them around his hips, his dick waiting at Deans entrance. He looks up to Deans eyes and waits. Dean groans.

“Cas, please.” Dean whines. Cas leans down and kisses Dean gently, before slowly pushing in. Dean sucks in a breath at how full he feels before relaxing. Deans hands slide up Castiels back and back down again, resting just above his ass. Castiels hands leave Deans hips to grab his hands; he pulls them up above Deans head, their fingers lacing together. He leans down and kisses Dean, the new angle making him hit Deans prostate with every achingly slow thrust. Dean moans into Castiels mouth his whole body shuddering with the build, threatening to push him over the edge. Dean squeezes his eyes shut and tightens his grip on Castiels hands. Cas kisses the corner of Deans mouth, his jaw, his neck, anywhere he can reach. He is kissing behind Deans ear when he begins whispering in Deans ear. It starts in enocian, all things Dean can’t understand but the sound of Cas’ gruff sexy voice has Dean moaning louder and louder, and right before he loses his control Dean hears Cas say just above a whisper, ‘I love you Dean Winchester’ and that throws Dean over the edge. He screams Castiels name as he comes all over himself and Castiels chest and begins to shake.

“I’ve got you, Dean.” Cas whispers in his ear and Dean lets out a whimper as his body goes lax and Castiel comes deep inside him with a groan. They stay like this for a moment before Cas gently pulls out, Dean gasping at the empty feeling he hates after he and Cas finish. Cas rolls off the bed and grabs the box of tissues they keep next to their bed and comes back to clean them both up. Dean watches him as he cleans all the cum off of their chests. Once Cas finishes he lays down on his side next to Dean. Dean turns so that he is facing Cas, their noses touching. Cas puts his arms around Deans waist and kisses his nose.

“Better?” Cas mumbles, pulling the blankets up around them and snuggling against Dean. Dean never saw himself as much of a cuddler before Castiel but after having his angel close once, he has become greedy and always wants him close. Only with Castiel would he be caught snuggling. Dean smiles.

“Much. Thanks, sweetheart.” Dean rests his head on Castiels shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He feels Castiels mouth on the side of his head.

“I love you, Dean.” Castiels hand is making circles on his back that are lulling him back to sleep.

“Love you too Cas,” Dean says, barely a whisper. He feels Cas smile against his head. With Cas, the nightmares become barrable. With Cas, if this is what happens when he has one, he wouldn’t mind having a nightmare every single night just to wake up like that. He kisses his love's neck before he drifts off into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


End file.
